


Queen of Luck

by CRV1Meiko



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy pride yall, thats it, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRV1Meiko/pseuds/CRV1Meiko
Summary: Valkyrie gets separated from the Revengers and ends up on Midgard. Well there’s only one thing she can do, drink.





	Queen of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever. Well, that I’m posting.  
> I’m not sure how to format these things, when to do paragraph breaks, etc. but I’m learning!  
> And I’m 100% for any advice so if you’ve got it, please leave a comment below!  
> Just be sure to keep it civil.  
> Also Happy Pride!  
> This one is for all my lesbian sisters out there. <3

In all honesty she wasn’t one hundred percent sure how she got to Midgard, but after she tasted the booze nothing mattered anymore.

Hell, if the world was going to end she might as well get as drunk as she could. Not like she couldn’t fight if she needed to, even while shitfaced.

And that was where she was at.

Valkyrie sat in a downtown bar in some city lord knows where drinking to drown out the worry dwelling at the back of her mind. About the Revengers. If they were ok. She hoped they were at least as hopped up on something as she was.

During her moping Valkyrie noticed the door to the bar opening, another person coming to drown out their sorrows. Nothing new.

Except... well fuck. This girl definitely wasn’t anything like the other patrons.

She walked with purpose, the sway of her hips and tilt of her head making her seem like royalty, or a professional runway model at least.

This girl could handle anything that came her way, that much was easy to see, and she didn’t look like she was here to fuck around. Which is why Valkyrie couldn’t help but want to laugh at what happened next.

“Well hello beautiful,” a man sitting at a table with some other guys grated out. “I’m not sure what someone like you is doing in this kind of place, but if you’re looking for a good time...”

The man had begun to get up, attempting to grab the girl’s arm, but the second his ass was out of his seat he knocked his drink into the man sitting across from him.

“What the hell man?! You know how much this shirt cost me!”  
“Yeah! Well you just absorbed my fucking drink! Gonna buy me another one? Huh?”

The other man did not seem to be sympathetic to his friend. No, instead he pulled the other man by his collar over the table. After that, it all became a blur. There was yelling and punches were being thrown, but nobody in the bar really cared anymore.

The girl Valkyrie had been watching before pulled up next to her at the bar, taking a seat and saying in a silky voice, “Anything as long as it’s on the rocks.”

The bartender nodded and walked off to make the girl’s drink.

Valkyrie couldn’t help it, she needed to know.

“Was that magic?” She said, turning to face the girl sitting next to her.

“Was what?” The girl said, giving Valkyrie a very slow, side glance. A knowing glint in her eyes. God she was gorgeous.

“That man’s drink spilling. It couldn’t have just been a coincidence that the man hitting on you got into a fight with his friend. Not when you walked in here like that.”

A small smile formed on the other girl’s lips as she playfully said, “Like what?”

“Like a queen. I don’t even know why he tried to mess with you, it’s easy to see you could beat up anyone here without trying. Well anyone but me.” Valkyrie couldn’t help but add that last part, 

The girl’s drink arrived, Valkyrie couldn’t tell what exactly it was, but from the smell it was definitely strong.

“Is that a challenge?” The girl had turned all her attention to Valkyrie now that her drink was in her hands.

“Maybe.” Valkyrie didn't mean it, but she couldn’t back down now.

“Mm.. To bad I was hoping to just have a nice chat,” the girl pouted into her drink.

“That could be arranged instead.” Valkyrie tried not to stutter over her words or seem to eager, but judging from the girl’s eyebrow raise she’d been seen through.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to go with that option.” The girl smiled. Valkyrie turned her head to the side, trying not to make her blush so obvious. Ah, there was the creep who got into that fight a couple minutes ago knocked out on the ground.

Ok Valkyrie really needed to know. It would bug her all day if she didn’t.

“Seriously though, was it just coincidence that the dude who hit on you ended up half dead on the floor?”

“Not exactly coincidence more like... luck,” the girl said slowly.

“Luck, huh. Like good fortunes, winning lotteries, stuff like that?”

“Sometimes.”

“And this kind of luck just follows you around?”

“Yep.”

“How can you tell?”

“Well I’m talking to you right now aren’t I.”

“Yeah, but what’s that got to do with-“

“I struck up a conversation with a pretty girl while on break, seems lucky enough to me.”

Valkyrie shut her mouth.

It was in that silence that the girl’s phone started to ring, blaring out some song about a dude being a cunt. She pulled it out of her pocket and glared down at it, but when her gaze fluttered back up to Valkyrie it was nothing but kind.

“Sorry, gotta take this,” the girl said sympathetically as she turned away from Valkyrie and held the phone to her ear.

“What do you want?!” She yelled.

“Uh huh.”

“Right.”

“Ok.”

“And that’s my fault because...?”

“You aren’t going to shut up unless I fix it are you.”

“Be there in ten. You owe me.” The girl sighed as she slammed the phone shut and put it back in her pocket. She chugged the rest of her drink down in one swig, a woman after Valkyrie’s own heart.

“My shitty team mate blew up his microwave and is somehow blaming it on me because I reheated pizza yesterday,” the girl grumbled, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

“Oh... that’s cool. Hope you’re able to fix the mess he caused.” Valkyrie couldn’t help but wonder just for a second about the Revengers again. She shook the thought away though.

“Yeah me too,” the girl said as she placed the money for her drink on the bar and stood up. “Well I gotta go, but thanks for the enjoyable company. I needed some after what I deal with on a regular basis.”

“Yeah sure, anytime,” Valkyrie happily stated.

As the girl waved goodbye and spun around it hit Valkyrie that she never got the girl’s name.

“Wait! There is one thing I need to ask before you go.” Valkyrie really hoped she didn’t sound to pushy, she had asked a lot of questions after all.

The girl turned around, looking amused. “I told you I really am just lucky, and no matter how much I say it is a super power others beg to differ.”

“No... that’s not what I wanted to ask about. Noted though.”

Valkyrie looks the mystery girl straight in the eyes. She can’t show fear now... Damn this girl was just so fucking hot and oh god she might just melt away. No. Keep it cool.

“What’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking.”

The girl looked stunned, then laughed into her hand.

“It’s Domino,” she said with a wink and then turned around, back on her path to the entrance.

Valkyrie said the name a few times in her head, and she totally was not swooning over this girl she just met but also totally was.

Shit Domino didn’t know her name. One more time never hurt.

“Domino!” Valkyrie shouted out right as Domino grabbed the door handle.

Domino turned around, still all sweet smiles and caring eyes.

“Yes?”

“Valkyrie. My name that is. It’s Valkyrie.” Smooth.

“Valkyrie... lovely name for a gorgeous lady,” Domino paused, “Hope to see you again.”

“Yeah, hope to see you around again too,” Valkyrie replied and with that Domino was gone.

Valkyrie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Domino must be the Queen of Luck. She didn’t doubt it was the girl’s superpower and even if it wasn’t everything about the girl so far was super anyway.

Plus well... Valkyrie was supposed to guard royalty. And Domino was a Queen. Sort of. Maybe a little bit longer on Midgard wouldn’t hurt. Then she’d go search for the Revengers. Promise. Right now though she had some drinking to do.

Turning back to her beer on the bar counter Valkyrie couldn’t help but whisper, “Lady Luck I’ll be your guard,” and with that she took a long sip.


End file.
